Ifrit
thumb|180px|Ifrit aus Final Fantasy VIII Der Name Ifrit taucht in mehreren Final Fantasy-Teilen auf; dabei steht er meist für ein beschwörbares Wesen. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy III In Replito und in Dogas Dorf kann der Zauber ''Ignis (lat.: Feuer) für 7.000 Gil erworben werden, mit welchem Ifrit beschworen werden kann. Ignis ist ein Zauber der Stufe 4, welcher von Beschwörern, Evokateuren und Weisen eingesetzt werden kann, wobei je nach Charakterklasse jeweils unterschiedliche Effekte auftreten können. Vom Evokateur (Beschwörer in der deutschen Nintendo DS-Version) beschworen, setzt Ifrit zufällig Heilendes Licht ein, welches die Charaktere heilt, oder Höllenfeuer, das feuerelementaren Schaden bei einem Gegner erteilt. Wird Ifrit dagegen vom Beschwörer (Evokateur in der deutschen Nintendo DS-Version) gerufen, greift er mit Inferno an und erteilt so feuerelementaren Schaden bei allen Gegnern. Der Weise schließlich kann mit der Ifrit-Beschwörung in der NES-Version alle drei Effekte erzielen, in der Nintendo DS-Version dagegen fehlt ihm das Inferno. ''Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- In ''Final Fantasy IV - Interlude taucht Ifrit erneut als Beschwörung auf und kann von Rydia für 30 MP gerufen werden. Sein Angriff Hellfire verursacht feuerelementaren Schaden bei allen Gegner und entspricht seinem Angriff in Final Fantasy IV und Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Rydia erhält diese Beschwörung, nachdem im Turm von Babil Flamehound2 als dritter Boss besiegt wurde. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V :''Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFV). left In Final Fantasy V ist Ifrit ein Beschwörbares Monster, das sich in der Bibliothek der Vorväter befindet, wo es von Dämonen besessene Bücher verbrannt hat. In besagter Bibliothek muss auch ein obligatorischer Bosskampf gegen ihn bestritten werden, bevor er beschworen werden kann. Ifrit ist ein Beschwörbares Monster der Stufe 2, dessen Beschwörung 11 MP kostet. Sein Angriff heißt Höllenfeuer und fügt allen Gegnern moderaten feuerelementaren Schaden zu. Ferner ist sein Angriff in der Lage, die Bücherdämonen Byblos und Apanda handlungsunfähig zu machen, da diese sich vor Ifrit fürchten, was mit der Verbrennung der Dämonen in der Bibliothek der Vorväter zusammenhängt. ''Final Fantasy VI :''Beschwörungsartikel: Ifrit (FFVI). :Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFVI Boss). ''Final Fantasy VII :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (FFVII). ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII :''Beschwörungsartikel: Ifrit (G.F.). :Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFVIII). ''Final Fantasy IX :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (FFIX). ''Final Fantasy X :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (FFX). thumb|right|Ifrits Bild im Menü Ifrit taucht in Final Fantasy X erneut als Bestia auf, die das Feuer verkörpert. Ein Medium wie Yuna kann diese Beschwörung erhalten, indem es im Tempel von Kilika zu Ifrits Asthra, einem jungen Mann, betet. Ifrit ist die zweite Bestia, die Yuna erhält und absorbiert feuerelementare Sprüche, sodass er sich mit Feuer-Zaubern heilen kann. Er verfügt zu Beginn über die Sprüche Exfeu, Exwass und Feuer, mittels Erlernen ist es später im Spiel möglich, ihm weitere Abilitys beizubringen. Sein Spezialangriff Meteor '''richtet sich gegen einen Gegner und ist in der Lage, den Protes-Zustand zu durchbrechen. Als Ekstase setzt er den feuerelementaren Angriff '''Inferno ein, der sich gegen alle Gegner richtet. Seine Statuswerte erhöhen sich mit denen Yunas, wobei in Ifrits Fall vor allem die Abwehrkraft steigt. Wird Wakkas Solariswaffe Weltmeister mindestens einmal aufgerüstet, kann Ifrit das Schadenslimit von 9.999 durchbrechen und bis zu 99.999 Schadenspunkte anrichten. ''Final Fantasy X-2 :''Gegnerartikel: Ifrit (FFX-2). In Final Fantasy X-2 taucht Ifrit als Bossgegner auf. Die von Shuyin besessene Bestia wird im dritten Kapitel der Geschichte in Kilika bekämpft. Optisch ähnelt sie dem schwarzen Ifrit aus Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII left|115px Ifrit hat lediglich einen kurzen Gastauftritt. Er tritt bei der Pompa Sancta in Bodhum auf und schwört, zusammen mit einem L'Cie, Cocoon zu vernichten. Somit ist er eine Esper, welche nicht erhalten werden kann und eher irrelevant für die Handlung ist. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance right|170px In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance kann ein Beschwörer die Ifrit-Beschwörung ausführen, wenn er mit einem Schutzstab ausgerüstet ist. Um sie schließlich zu meistern, werden 200 FP benötigt. Die Beschwörung Ifrits, welcher feuerelementaren Schaden in einem großen Areal erteilt, kostet 18 MP und kann die Reaktionsfertigkeiten Magiespiegel und MP absorbieren aktivieren. Ferner kann Ifrit durch die Aktionsfertigkeit Klau: Fertigkeit eines Diebes geklaut werden. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Auch im Nachfolger ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift ist die Ifrit-Beschwörung im Schutzstab enthalten und kann so vom Beschwörer erlernt werden, wenn er diesen trägt. Die Meisterung der Fertigkeit benötigt hier jedoch 300 FP, ferner kostet die Beschwörung im Kampf 16 MP. In der Beschreibung des Lotuskolbens heißt es außerdem, dass dieser aus Ifrits Feuer geformt worden sei. ''Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Type-0 :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (FFT-0). ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia: Final Fantasy :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (Dissidia). ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|170px In ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy erscheint Ifrit, auf Basis seines Auftritts in Final Fantasy VIII, neben Shiva, Ramuh, Odin und Bahamut zufällig als Beschwörung in den Battle Music Stages. Sein Angriff lautet Hellfire und wird aktiviert, sofern der Spieler die vorgegebenen Aktionen der sogenannten Feature Zone erfolgreich ausgeführt hat. Indem man das Item Ifrit's Magicite einem der Gruppenmitglieder gibt, wird Ifrit bei der nächsten Gelegenheit allen anderen Beschwörungen vorgezogen. Anschließend verschwindet der Gegenstand jedoch aus dem Inventar. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Chocobo Racing Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Final Fantasy Unlimited ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Weitere Auftritte ''Blood of Bahamut :''Hauptartikel: Ifrit (BoB). ''Guardian Cross'' ''Itadaki Street Portable ''Knights of the Crystals ''Lord of Vermillion'' ''The World Ends With You'' right|70pxIn erscheint Ifrit in Form eines Pin mit dem Namen Tin Pin Ifrit, der die Nummer 242 trägt. Um seine Kraft zu aktivieren, muss man ihn ausrüsten und anschließend im Kampf auf dem Touchscreen des Nintendo DS oder Smartphones eine freie Stelle berühren d.h. weder die eigene Spielfigur, noch ein Gegenstand dürfen dabei im Wege stehen. Etymologie Der Begriff Ifrit stammt aus dem arabischen Raum und bezeichnet einen Totengeist oder Dschinn, der aus Feuer geschaffen wurde und das Leben der Menschen beeinflussen kann. In seiner Gestalt wird er als gehörnt und mit Löwenpranken und Eselhufen ausgestattet beschrieben. en:Ifrit it:Ifrit Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFIII) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFIV) Kategorie:Beschwörbare Monster Kategorie:Bestia (FFX) Kategorie:Avatar Kategorie:Esper (FFXIII) Kategorie:Beschwörung (FFTA) Kategorie:Beschwörung (FFTA2) Kategorie:Beschwörung (TFF)